Victory and Revenge.
by Kelly2
Summary: Hey..this has got Dilandau..folken...the dragonslayers...van! lol its got pretty much every1. Its rated PG-13 but I think that will change to R in time....not sure...lol...The rest of it will take a little while longer to post because I have BIG reports t
1. Default Chapter

Okay...I wrote this...it's going to get better....I hope.....lol! Anyways...I hope you enjoy it....and the only chars that belong to me so far are Tod and Adam! lol...okay...read! wait! I couldnt think of a GOOD title..so just bare with me. hahaha

Victory and Revenge

"Hold him down you idiots!" I screamed. I wouldn't let Van get away. Not after what he did to my face. My beautiful face! I'll torture him!

***

I walked through the halls, a huge grin on my face. I finally have what I wanted for so long. I walked toward the huge black doors, paused alittle, then knocked.

"Yes, yes. Come in, come in." Said a grumpy old voice.

I opend the door, walked in near his desk and bowed.

"Stand up my boy." His voice cracking.

"Yes, Lord Dornick."

I stood up watching him. He gave a weary smile. I don't believe I've ever seen him smile.

"Ah, your smiling. You should be. You caught Escaflowne and that egotistic young king," He paused, "by the way what are you going to with him? I'm letting you be completely in charge of him. After all you did give me what I want."

I've never had respect for him or even liked him. I would have made myself in charge if he wouldn't have made me. I liked him now...just a little. 

He smiled a secrective smile to himself. I cocked an eyebrow. Dismissed it and said, "I think I'll torture him some...then maybe, when he's hanging on by a thin thread shove my sword into his gut, turn it, and pull it out really slow...not so he dies from bleeding...but I'll set him on fire! He'll burn alive!"

Dornick looked at me with wide eyes. "Very nice..."

"Maybe I be dismissed?" I wanted to leave and talk to my dragonslayers. I was filled with joy. As soon as the door shut behind me, I ran down the halls, saying "Hello!" to everyone I saw. I tired to slow down and slid through the doors of the dragonslayers dorm. They all stood up straight. I smiled, took my armor off. It made a clanging sound as is hit the ground. I ran to Gatti threw my left arm around his waist and took his head in the other. I started dancing. They were all stunned. Terrified looks on their faces as I was dancing with each of them. I swung Chesta down almost to the floor. He was the last one I danced with. I looked at him, still smiling, and I flew him back up. He stumbled some, but stood straight again.

"Guys relax! It's time to loosen up! Have fun!"

"Excuse me...Dilandau-sama but--" Migel stammered some.

"Yes, Migel?" Waiting for his reply.

"Are you feeling okay?"

I walked towards him. He looked down, closed his eyes tight.

"Why Migel, of course buddy." I placed a hand on his shoulder. He opened one eye and looked at me. He got his wits and then opened both eyes.

"I do believe you all need a break."

With that I left. I lost my smile as I neared the old wooden door. I looked at the guards, they unlocked it and opened it. I walked in, "Oh Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan."

He looked up. His brown eyes watery. I crouched in front of him. He looked down. His hands were chained to the wall, he was sitting.

Drip, drip.

The old leaky dungen hat its holes. It was wet and hot. Smelling and disgusting. The only light that was there was coming through the barred window.

I put my hand on his chin and lifted his face up. His eyes were dark brown, they were red also. They glistened some. I caresses his cheek softly and then slapped him. He eys started to fill with tears, but he blinked them back. I left. I wanted to torture him slowly. Make him think it's safe when it really wasn't. Make him think it was dangerous when it wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost dinner time and I returned to my quarters. I noticed some one dropped my armor off for me. I had planned on getting it myself...but oh-well. I sat down on my bed and laid back, put my hands under my head.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"Come in." And just laid there.  
The door shut behind the person. "Chesta what do you need?" I could tell who it was. I can always tell whos around me, even if they are behind me and I can't see them. I guess I smell them or maybe-I don't know.  
"Dilandau-sama it's time for dinner."  
"Thank you Chesta." I stood up and looked at him. His goldne hair shining, his blue eyes sparkling. One of the smallest dragonslayers but obviously one of the best. A great guymelef pilot...swordfighting...okay. I think I'll train him a little after everyone else is done with their training. Alone so he can get better. I decided to wait to tell him.  
We walked out of my chambers and headed towards the mess hall. It was very loud. Today we didn't have to go through a line and be fed slop. We had a feast. Chesta and I sat at a round table with Migel, Guimel, Dalet, Gatti and Viole.  
"Hey." We all said in unsion, laughing a little.  
One of the sevants came and set food in front of us. I think his name was Tod. He looked around thirty years old. He had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. He was very happy, or seemed like it. It had almost looked like his smile would touch his ears.  
"Your name is Tod, right?" I asked. He had given us all we needed. He was just standing there. Looked bored but still had a smile on his face.  
"Yes, sir." He replied. He lost his smile. I think that he was scared.   
"Yes, Tod why don't you have a seat with us and eat?"  
The dragonslayers stopped talking and looked at me. Migel started choking on his food. Chesta patted him on his back.  
"I-uh..." He didn't know what to say. His eyes were filled with worry and he started fiddling with his fingers.  
"Tod, sit down with us and eat. That's a direct order." I smiled. He sat down between Viole and Guimel. Chesta leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Dilandau-sama I thought you hated people...and being...umm..friendly..."  
Dalet passed Tod some food and they started talking.  
"Chesta, I know I'm acting a little weird...but i'm happy. I get to mess with Van. Destory him..."  
"Uh-huh." Chesta was confused...  
"So Tod, do you have a family? Tell us about yourself." Smiling as every word came out of my mouth.  
"I don't have a family. I work here as a servant. That's about it." His was raspy. He coughed.  
"Well do you like it here?" Viole asked still stuffing food in his mouth.  
"Yes, I love it here. I have many friends. I've lived and worked here all my life." He took a bite out of the roll he had in his hand.  
"Lord Dilandau, are you enjoying yourself tonight?"  
"Why yes Folken. Why don't you have a seat?" I motioned towards a space and continued to eat.  
"You're acting very weird." He replied and sat between Dalet and Viole.  
"I'm only happy. After all I do have your little brother locked away and I can do anything I want to/"  
I smirked.  
His eyes snapped. "Yes."  
"Why Folken, don't you care about your little brother at all?" My eyes flashed and then snapped.  
"Of course. But I know you..." he got up, "you won't kill him." He left.  
"Heh, so much he knows." I muttered to myself. 


End file.
